He Will Return to Us, Little One
by NaviRebel16
Summary: This is set about a year after the film, where Jane reflects on her daughter's life, with out the presence of a certain warrior. Jane/Thor Babyfic
1. He loves us, Little One

**A/N- I do not own Thor as it belongs to the amazing people at Marvel comics! This is a Thor and Jane pairing one shot set after the movie. Enjoy! **

Jane walked into the darkly lit room, where a wooden cot was placed in the centre of the room. The mobile of stars gently clinking together in the peacefulness of the night. As Jane walked up to the side of the cot, her hands gripped on the white paint, as she took in the sight of her sleeping child.

Her little Lucy Alisia Foster, the most precious child in all of the nine realms.

Jane smiled as she reached her hand into the cot to touch her six-month old daughter's golden locks. 'Spitting image of her father' she thought to herself, as she then moved to stroke the baby's cheek.

Then she could see it in her daughter's face, what Darcy had said that day 6 months ago in the hospital.

_Six Months Ago_

_After an agonising 18 hours in labour, Jane Foster had finally given birth to a healthy baby girl. Her best friend Darcy had been there in entire time to support her. She was currently down the hospital's canteen to get some food after being ordered by Jane. _

_She held her baby girl in her arms with pride and joy, even though she was tired and so sore than she had ever been before but she had finally had the chance to meet her. _

_Jane could not help that something was missing, the man that she loved, her warrior and the father of her child. Thor. _

_He wasn't there but it was hard going through it all without him being at her side, with a witty remark or a line of wisdom to guide her through this journey of life changing proportions. _

_She had been so desperate in fact that during her pregnancy, she would read 'The Tales of Asgard' to her unborn child. Then the memory hit her;_

"_See that man there"' pointing to the large burly warrior looking man. She knew her child could not see him but they could hear about him. _

"_That's your father." She whispered as she rubbed her belly, whilst the child was kicking wildly inside of her. _

'_I promise you will meet him someday, he watches over you and loves you. The gentle warrior that claimed back his rightful throne, the man who brings down giants and defends our world's with a hammer of pure power." She smiles gently as the child calms, almost listening to the quiet soothing of its mother's voice. _

"_He will return to us one day, little one. He just… has some bigger problems to sort out right now." Jane closed the book as tears started to draw from her eyes. _

_Back in the hospital _

_Darcy had returned to the room with a massive smile of joy on her face. Walking over to the mother and child located in the bed in front. _

"_She is beautiful, Jane. She has your face shape but I see his eyes and hair colour." Darcy back tracked her words slightly as she was handed the baby by Jane. _

"_Yeah, I see him." Jane gave a deep breath before continuing._

"_I just want him to meet her one day; she's growing up as half a demi god. She deserves to know the truth about her origins." _

_Darcy nodded as she looked down at the baby and started rocking her gently in her arms. _

"_So, Lucy yeah? Isn't Alisia Asgardian for hope or something? I read it up in that book you had." Darcy looked cautiously up at Jane. _

_Jane nodded tiredly before yawing at the start of her sentence. "I bet Thor would love to meet her, he is just a really busy guy." She paused. _

"_I loved him and she will know him. Thor, God of Thunder. It's impossible to miss in our house, her other family is painted on the walls of her nursery." Jane's voice was strained as she spoke out those last few words. _

_Darcy handed Lucy back to Jane as the child started to get agitated. _

"_Well, she will be alright. She's a tough little cookie this one. You will be one amazing Mom and I will be sure of that." _

_Jane gave her friend a proud smile in return for the comment. Staring down at her daughter with hopes that they will all be a family again one day. _

Back six months later

The day was finally starting to catch up with Jane; finally checking over her daughter, she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you my little love." She whispered.

Jane walked over to the window seat at the edge of her daughter's room. The view looked out onto the open desert where the moon was the current occupant of the sky with a few stars hanging around it.

Jane took a seat as she stared out into the stars as she was reminded of when Thor was around. Lying on the bonnet of the truck as he explained about the realms and Jane talking about her research and findings. It made her feel hope somewhere in her that he would come back to them.

They would be moving soon, to a new home because of Jane's new job offer given to her by the people at SHIELD. If it made her daughter's life better, then she would take it.

For now, Jane Foster just wondered when her lost warrior would return home.

Meanwhile in Asgard, Thor looked out into the stars at the edge of the broken rainbow bridge that once stood. He did it to protect his beloved Jane from his brother Loki but knowing the consequences that he was never going to see her again.

Jane Foster made him feel whole and a part of something, doing the right thing and helping him getting his life back on track.

Sighing and turning around to return to the castle, sudden warmth enveloped him. He did not know what it was but it felt like Jane was with him. Then, in a vision came a tiny child; confused he did not know how this child would affect him but he would return to her very soon.


	2. Father is coming home

**A/N: Another update! Thanks for your feedback! There will be another chapter after this one! This one is pre-Avengers and once again this belongs to the amazing peeps at Marvel comics! Enjoy **

It had been another three months since Jane had thought about him, her lost warrior. Lucy was now nine months old and happy as a nine month old baby could be.

Jane was watching her daughter from the door way of her living room. The floor was covered with brightly coloured toys and too many stuffed animals to count.

Lucy was grabbing a hold of the furniture, shuffling along with her tiny feet. Jane smiled as Lucy wobbled as she tried to stand up on her own.

The little girl bumped to the floor and stared at Jane with her big blue eyes.

'She looks more like Thor every day.' She thought to herself.

The child crawled towards her mother, giving her a smile that only consisted of a couple of teeth. Jane knelt down to her level and scooped her daughter up into the air, as the little girl gave a cute little giggle.

"Right, bedtime for you young lady. Demi-goddess or not you need your sleep, little madam." Jane spoke directly to her daughter, as Lucy made a grab for her mother's hair.

"I wonder what your Daddy is doing?" as she walked over to the window and looked out at the stars.

The observatory that Jane worked for sat at the top of the hill in the distance. She normally put her daughter in day care but often missed her as any mother would. She was still looking for him, no matter how long it took.

Lucy babbled. "Yeah, I miss him too." She hugged her daughter before walking out into the hallway towards Lucy's bedroom.

Sometime later, Jane had finally got her daughter off to sleep by reading her an Asgardian story. Even though Lucy was very young, Jane knew her daughter loved hearing about her ancestors and family.

Jane took one final look at her daughter lying in the cot, sucking her thumb soundly and making the occasional sniffle.

Smiling, Jane closed the door slightly as she made her way to her room to get ready for bed. Only to find an unsuspecting voice appear from the darkness.

"I thought I would never see you again, Jane Foster." She knew that deep voice, the person who it had belonged to was her lover.

"Thor? I thought you would never come back." She whispered as he moved into the light of the dimmed lamp in the bedroom. Still in his armour, hammer in hand and still as he looked the day he had returned home.

He smiled as he dropped mjölnir and embraced Jane. The two's lips touched for the first time in months.

He felt whole again.

"How have you been?" he asked as they parted.

"Good, a lot has changed and there is a lot to tell." Jane was starting to shake._ Would he reject his own child? She thought to herself_

"I cannot stay long, Jane Foster_. _I have business take care of first with my brother." Thor stated as he started to walk towards the door.

"WAIT!" she shouted. "There is someone I would like you to meet before you go."

His face screwed up slightly at whom, this mysterious person could be.

"Who would this person be?" he quizzed.

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand, dragging him toward the end of the hall where Lucy's bedroom was.

Pushing open the slightly open door, Thor's face became even more confused and puzzled as he saw the Asgardian paintings and the lone cot with the mobile of stars in the centre of it all.

"What is this?" he looked around with a puzzled expression, letting go of Jane's hand.

"Look into the crib." She gestured him towards it as she was about to explain everything.

He moved cautiously toward the crib, peering at the little sleeping girl with the blonde hair inside it.

"Do remember that night after you told me about the realms? One thing led to another and so on? Well this is what happened, I found out I was pregnant with her three weeks after you had left." Jane was sitting on the nearest chair in the room.

Thor looked shocked but somehow proud as he reached out and touched the little girl's hair. 'Just like his own he thought.'

He turned around to Jane, "What's her name? My _daughter's _name?" he almost pleaded to know as if he was going to tell his mother and father about their grandchild as soon as he returned to Asgard.

"Her name is Lucy... Lucy Alisia Foster." Jane stuttered.

"Lucy." Trying out the new word on his tongue, it rolled off so easily to him.

He noticed that the child's middle name was Asgardian for Hope; this made him feel pride for the small child lying before him.

"She's beautiful. Can I hold her?" Thor asked like a frightened child about be told off by its mother.

Jane stood up and motioned toward the warrior. "Of course you can."

He picked the sleeping Lucy up into his burly arms and cradled her awkwardly at first but soon got the hang of it, being all fatherly.

He placed a kiss on the sleeping child's forehead, not wanting to let her go but he had to; in order to protect his lover and child's lives including countless others.

"I want to stay with you both Jane and Lucy Foster, but I cannot. To protect you both from my brother's wrath." Thor looked up at Jane with sadness in his eyes; Jane could tell he was doing this to protect those he loved so dearly.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked shaking.

"I do not know, Jane but I can promise you this," He handed his daughter back to Jane "Where ever I am, whatever I am doing, I will always think about you two. I will return for both of you when my mission is complete."

Jane's eyes started to cloud over as he kissed her one last time, then kissing the top of his child's forehead again.

"I love you, Jane Foster."

"I love you too, Thor."

He picked up his hammer and started moving towards the window.

Jane quickly yelped "Wait! Before you go take this." She handed him a picture of Lucy when she was just a few weeks old, the one she had found on the chest of draws inside Lucy's room.

"Just to remember her and me. Keep it with you." Jane watched as he took the picture and motioned towards the window once more.

Smiling at his true love and child, he opened the window and flew off into the night air.


	3. Seeing you again Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I have been away for a while, so here the last two chapters a two parter. Thank you to all of the lovely reviews you have given me makes me one very happy person! Keep on dreaming, peace out **

It had been 5 years since the Avengers had first appeared on the scene, defeating Loki in New York City and stopping the alien threat that would have damaged so many innocent lives.

The day itself had been a victory but it had come at a cost for one of the Avengers.

Thor had to return to Asgard with his brother in custody, ready to explain the whole situation to his father.

Thankfully, he had learned from Director Fury that neither Jane nor his daughter had been discovered or harmed during the conflict that had taken place. They were safe in their desert home.

God, how he missed his beautiful Jane and Lucy, his little sweet Lucy.

Probably not so little anymore, he thought.

His mind wondered how that little blonde- haired angel of his was doing, what she now looked like and would she remember him?

_5 years ago…_

_Thor was sitting in the S.H.I.E.L.D sky craft board room, as he stared at the picture of his baby daughter that Jane had told him about a just few hours ago. Still in shock, Thor feared for his child's safety, whether if Loki would use this to his advantage or not was still in question. _

_A few minutes later, Tony Stark entered the room as he saw Thor's state. _

_This guy needs a pep talk, he thought to himself. _

"_Hey big guy, who's that?" Tony said taking a seat next to the God of Thunder. _

_Thor did not even bother looking at Tony; he kept his eyes on the tiny baby in the photograph. It fascinated him, how tiny she was compared to his muscular build. He thought he would hurt her badly, but he was gentle with the child. _

"_That is my daughter Lucy. I only found out about her a few hours ago." Thor kept a quiet tone, which was slightly unusual from him. _

_Tony looked puzzled as he pulled out his wallet and took out a picture from the inside compartment. _

"_Your girl? She's cute." Said Tony._

"_Parenting can be a scary thing, I know that and I've been there." Thor looked curiously at Tony._

_How could this man possibly know anything about parenting? _

"_Really?" Thor spoke intrigued. _

"_Yeah! I've got four of them, look." Tony showed the picture to Thor. _

_He saw a picture of what looked like a happy family, with Tony sat down next to a red headed woman with a child perched on her lap looking at the camera curiously; the little girl looked no younger than 6 months old. On Tony's left was a teenage girl, she looked about 17 years old, her hair was a dark brown shade and her smile beamed at the camera. Then there were the two boys at the back, the one on the right had lightening blonde hair with a baby looking face, the younger of the two. The boy on the right looked in his twenties, dark haired like the girl but he had a harder looking face than the other boy. _

_Thor thought could him and Jane ever look like this in 10 years' time? _

"_Yeah, my girls. The older one is Jamie; she's 17, my little Jamie bear. She looks so much like her mother, she reminds me of my Melissa every day I stare at her big brown eyes and I see my Melissa staring right back at me." _

_Thor saw Tony's eyes fill up with pain and sadness. _

"_What about the little one?" He asked. _

"_Oh right, that is April. Mine and Peppers, the woman I am sat next to. She was so beautiful when she was born, grabbed my fingers so tight. The best thing to happen to me in years them two."_

"_The boys, the older one is Jake, he's 21. Starting his own life now, soon to be married and running his own company. Then the other one is Mike, he's 18. A bit of a rebel, reminds me of myself during my days as a teenager." Tony put away the picture of the family back inside his wallet. _

"_You have beautiful children, Mr Stark. I am sorry about Melissa." Thor gave his condolences. _

"_Nah, don't worry. She passed away when Jamie was only 5, car accident or not really an accident." Tony looked down._

"_I found out about 4 years ago, my kids were kidnapped by an old friend who turned out to be the enemy. He had arranged for the accident to take place, my children left without a mother. Jamie threatened him but he just laughed it off." Tony stopped there. _

"_I am sorry for everything that has happened to you." Thor soothed the man. _

"_Thank you for understanding; you need to see that girl of yours and your girlfriend. Life's too short to hold back. Promise me this, when this thing is over and you have dealt with your brother, go and see them." _

_He had never seen the man in iron like this before. _

"_Yes, I promise I will." Thor agreed to the man's wisdom. _

"_God man and if anyone asks, you did not see me all soppy, okay?" Tony joked. _

_Both men laughed, even though they were both gods in their different worlds they both were in the same boat. _

Present day…

Thor looked out into space as he waited for the call tonight after five long years of waiting, he was going to see his daughter again.

The meeting place arranged by Jane, the desert not too far from her home, where she had first met the god 5 years ago.

Thor smiled to himself, as he would get to see the love of his life and his precious angel once more.

**Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to review! There will be an Iron Man story at some point with Jamie, Jake and Mike. Coming very soon!**


	4. Seeing You Again Part 2

Chapter 4- Seeing You Again Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post, just had a lot of coursework and work to do before summer break! I was getting inspiration as well because I have to think about if I would see this on the big screen. Just the way I think about things, as if it were to be filmed. Anyway, enough of me rambling and be prepared for some fluffy stuff. Also one last thing, if you want more chapters, then do not hesitate to leave a review. Many thanks! **

In the Foster household it had been five years too long for both occupants contained within the premises.

Lucy was growing faster and faster every single day and had started asking questions about her origins.

Jane was always truthful with Lucy, she knew all about her Father, Grandparents and even her estranged Uncle.

Lucy missed him dearly, even though she would never remember her first meeting with the man who was her father. She was only a baby when the two had met each other for the very first time.

She had many pictures and things she wanted to show him but he was not there to share it with her.

All the girls at school did not believe her when she said her father was the God of Thunder, as they just laughed at her, making her feel like the loneliest person in the land known as Midgard by her Father.

Jane watched her daughter sit down on the bottom step of the staircase in their house as she stared into her Norse mythology book.

She sensed unease from her daughter as she knelt down to tie her daughter's shoelaces.

"Mommy? Does Daddy love me?" Lucy looked up from her book with her big blue eyes.

'_Thor's eyes' _Jane thought to herself.

"Of course he does honey. He loves you more than anything in the entire universe." Jane looked up at Lucy with loving eyes as she placed a black beanie hat on top of her angelic curls.

"C'mon Princess, we have got to make sure we have the right place and the right time to meet him." Jane grabbed her daughter's hand as she held her book tightly in the other arm.

Lucy remembered going to S.H.I.E.L.D with her mother to talk to Fury about some portal thingy they were working on so that Thor could be connected to his human family more often.

_6 months ago…._

_Jane Foster and her daughter walked in S.H.I.E.L.D's new HQ centre built after the Battle for New York City. She shook hands with Director Fury and a few more important looking people, that Lucy did not want to meet if they were in a bad mood. _

_Although they were quite calm to have a child within the premises. _

_It was probably after she had met that nice girl a few weeks back called Jamie. She said her dad was a superhero too! _

_She was a few years older than her and could drive a car. _

_Jane took her daughter's hand as some scientist started to talk to her mother with some gibberish she was too young to understand. _

"_Miss Foster, we have detected some signals from the exact spot where Thor had originally come from." The scientist paced the room looking over at monitors that contained the relevant data. _

"_Is it him? The last time we checked, the data was spiralling thorough the roof." Her mother said back as she looked down at her daughter and gave her a little wink. _

_Lucy returned it with a big smile on her little face. _

_They continued to walk as the scientist continued to talk to her mother, by this point Lucy had completely zoned out and had started to daydream about what she would rather be doing then listen to adults talk. _

_Then, something caught her ear. _

"_We believe he is trying to come down to that exact point again. We have located that this portal will come down at precisely 10pm on August 18__th__. We are very sure Miss Foster that your daughter will meet her father again." The Scientist looked pleased with himself on all of the data readings that he had collected. _

"_That is amazing Doctor Wilson! Are you sure though? It has been five years since I last saw him and the readings have not been as powerful as these ones at the moment." Jane clutched Lucy's hand more softly almost as to give her a little nudge of reassurance. _

"_We are sure Miss Foster but we need to have a group of soldiers based at the location just in case. We do not want a repeat of the incidents that have occurred before." He moved his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. _

"_Thank you very much! I cannot thank you guys enough of what you have done." Jane shook his hand before exiting the computer lab with her daughter in hand. _

"_Mommy, what do they mean by what they said?" Jane squatted down and put her hands to either side of her daughter's face. _

"_It means baby, we are going to see Daddy again." She smiled brightly at her with twinkling eyes._

Back in present day….

"Ready to go baby?" Jane helped her daughter into her duffle coat.

"Yeah! We are going to see Daddy!" She grabbed her mother's hands and they both jumped up and down together, following with laughter.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Jane grabbed her keys as she led her daughter out of the front door.

After she had locked it, she helped Lucy into the passenger seat of her old style jeep before sitting in the driver's side.

They both looked at each other with big lifting smiles as Jane turned back to the road before setting off into the cold desert night.

After a short drive later, they were at the meeting point that the scientist had given the co-ordinates for.

Jane got out of the vehicle before moving round the other side to open the door so that her daughter could exit.

Closing the door of the car, Jane took her daughter's hand as she sat her on the bonnet of the jeep.

Lucy looked up into the sky wondering when her father would come back to them.

Jane sat beside Lucy pulling her into her lap and enveloping her in a tight hug.

"How long do we have to wait?" Lucy asked.

"A little while longer baby. Would you like to hear a story?" Jane put her chin on her daughter's hat covered head.

"Yes, that would be lovely Mommy." Lucy kept her eyes on the sky and the stars to make sure she did not miss anything.

"Well there once was this man that literally fell from the sky….."

Jane told her the story of how she had met Thor and he had changed her life for the better.

She kept talking for what seemed like hours, with her daughter drifting in and out of sleep.

Until, there was some activity that started to break through the peaceful night sky.

Lucy bounced excitedly in her mother's arms as they both moved themselves off of the car bonnet and started to make their way towards the large circle of the ground.

Suddenly, there was a large tunnel of light that literally came from the sky out of nowhere.

Lucy looked to where the tunnel had hit the ground as a figure could be made out as the tunnel retreated to the sanctuary of the night sky.

Lucy smiled as the figure stood still, with a large looking hammer in his hand standing there in large armour.

Jane nudged her daughter as she looked to her with pleading eyes, she knew who it was.

"Go on then." Jane whispered.

Lucy took it as a yes and started to run toward the figure screaming

"DADDY!"

Thor knelt to the floor, dropping his hammer and opening his arms.

He picked her up and hugged her tightly, careful not to break her.

"Oh my little Lucy. I have missed you and your mother so." He looked in the little giggling girl's eyes.

'_My eyes.' He thought. _

"I missed you too Daddy! Mommy talks about you every day!" Lucy seemed pleased with the outcome before her.

"Does she now? Shall we go and see her." Thor teased the little girl he was holding and picking up his hammer in the other hand.

Lucy nodded as the pair started making their way towards Jane whom, automatically ran up and kissed the man she truly loved.

"Hello Jane Foster." He whispered.

"Hi." She tearfully said back.

"Would you like to stay tonight? We have a lot of catching up to do. Lucy has a lot to show you. Don't you sweetheart?" Jane stroked her daughter's cheek.

Seeming her lover holding their daughter was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

"Yeah! I have lots of pictures and drawings to show you Daddy!"

He looked at them both with such pride.

"Do you now, Lucy Foster? I shall look at how you have been progressing in my absence."

As the family made their way back to the jeep in a fit of laughter and giggles, something had changed for them.

They were back as they should be once again.

**OK! That is done! Thank you for all of your kind reviews and sorry for all of the late updates! I will be starting a new Thor story soon that will interlink with the Avengers where you get to meet, Mika Odindaughter and Jamie Stark. Hope you enjoy!**

**Tah, Tah!**


End file.
